


Forever?

by shyesplease



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day! What did Derek get Casey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever?

Casey shut the door behind her, leaning heavily against it as she tried to push the stress of her job away. She loved her job, she really did, but the long commute to and from was really starting to drain her.

“Case?” she heard Derek yell from the kitchen. “Is that you?”

“Yeah,” she hollered back, picking her heels off and already feeling 10 times better.

Derek then walked out of the kitchen door, grinning, but trying to hold back a smirk. Casey paused, assessing him. From years of dealing with Derek, that look usually only meant trouble – a prank, usually.

“What did you do?” she questioned.

Derek chuckled as he walked up to her, hands snaking around her waist. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, hon,” he said, before swooping down to kiss her gently.

“It’s Valentine’s Day?” she wondered aloud. _Wow, she was really out of it._

“I had a feeling you didn’t remember,” Derek commented as his hands rubbed up and down her back soothingly. “You usually badger me nonstop about planning something.”

Casey rolled her eyes. She didn’t have enough energy to bicker with him. “Did you make plans without my badgering?”

“I might have baked dessert,” he said, winking at her.

Casey laughed. “You baked?” she asked incredulously.

“I am a man of many talents,” he said, grabbing her hand as he led her to the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen, Casey immediately saw a cake on the far counter. It was heart shaped with pink frosting. “Aww, Derek,” she let out.

“Take a look. I wrote something on it.”

Casey looked back, curiosity twirling in her eyes. Derek smiled, but nudged her forward.

She took tentative steps. For some reason, this seemed big – like, proposal big. However, she didn’t want to get her hopes up. She had been with Derek for five years now, and of all the other times she thought he was going to propose, he ended up not.

As she reached the cake, her heart immediately fell with disappointment, despite her best efforts. Then the words lazily drawn on the cake with red icing suddenly dawned on Casey, and she was swarming with rage.

“’Bang me’?!” she screamed as she read the message out loud. She twirled around, ready to yell some more, but was stunned still.

There, kneeling in-front of her on their kitchen titled floor, was Derek. His hand was outstretched with a small black box. Upon her attention, he opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

“Bang me…forever?” he asked, smirking, though she knew he was nervous by the tentative look in his eyes.

Regardless of how she felt moments before, she giggled. This was such a Derek thing to do. She felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

“Dammit, Case,” he said fretfully, getting up and walking over to her. He placed the ring’s box behind her on the counter as he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumbs. “Please don’t cry. I know this isn’t how you pictured getting proposed to, but you know I hate being mushy, and-”

“Yes,” she choked out, crying a little more – she was overwhelmed with happiness.

“Yes?” Derek repeated, almost like he didn’t believe her.

She nodded, a smile making its way through her shock. “Yes, I will… _bang_ you forever,” she said, causing the couple to both laugh.

Derek quickly reached for the ring and slid it down Casey’s ring finger. She stared at it in awe, unable to believe this moment in her life was finally happening.

She looked up at her now fiancé, craning her neck upwards until their lips met. As they parted, Casey took Derek’s hands and started walking backwards out of the eating area. “You want to practice for forever?”

Derek, noticing she was leading him to the bedroom, nodded eagerly, letting himself be easily dragged.

However, as they reached the threshold to their room, Derek stopped. He held up a finger. “I have to cover the cake or it might dry out though,” he said, wincing as he said it.

Casey’s eyes bugged. “Seriously, Derek? Now?”

“Hey, I slaved away in the kitchen to make a kickass cake,” he defended himself, already backing up to head to the kitchen. “I’d like to eventually eat it.” He turned around, now at his destination. “You can start! I’ll be there in a sec,” he hollered from the kitchen, sounds of banging lids and cabinets emitting from the room.

Casey rolled her eyes, but nevertheless started striping off some of her clothes. She can’t say she didn’t know what she was getting herself into when she got into this relationship, but she was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
